


princesses in shining armor

by blueminecraftsheep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Dresses, Makeup, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: roman comes out under unfortunate but welcome circumstances.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	princesses in shining armor

Roman could hear no whispers or murmurs from outside his door - perfection. He got up from his bed and inspected the notebook lying on his vanity, a drawing on the open page. It was an ornate silver and red dress on a faceless-ly gorgeous woman. His brain told him that even a beetle could outshine him in that dress - so boldly form-fitting, off the shoulder even. And sure, maybe it would look great on a woman, but on  _ him?  _ Why, he was the epitome of masculinity, at least within the sides!

And yet he felt a longing so deep inside of him, so with the smallest snap of his fingers, Roman’s old clothes were sitting folded on the desk beside the notebook, and he was donned in an almost replica of the one he had looked at previously. In his peripheral vision, there was a glint of ruby red in his gold framed mirror. He turned towards it.

The person in the mirror wasn’t  _ Roman _ \- not in the traditional sense, at least - however it so intensely  _ was  _ that he felt hot tears coming down his face. Three knocks on the door pulled him - her? Now was not the time for him to be thinking about gendering errors. - out of the faux life he had set for himself.

“Ro, have you seen my eyeshad- oh.” Virgil. Dark and Stormy Knight was not the right person to walk in on Roman this way. Hell, even  _ Logan  _ would be better, but  _ Virgil _ ? “Nice dress.”

“It’s nothing special,” Roman forced himself to say - it was more special than Virgil could ever imagine.

“It’s a good look, really. So is it a cosplay thing or what? Lemme guess, Esmeralda?” Roman’s face surely matched the color of his/her dress.

“Not a cosplay thing. You shouldn’t see me like this.” Roman turned snapped her fingers, shortening her dress into a less formal one. She had to tell him. Roman was...he was stalling. It wasn’t like Virgil would hate him and exile him and stop him from ever influencing Thomas’s creativity again because he was disgusting and he should just stick with being a man.

No, it wasn’t like that would happen.

“I’m...a girl.” 

Virgil paused. “So like...she/her pronouns? New name?”

Roman nodded. “I’m still...figuring it all out, on the name part especially. But I’ve learned that I certainly prefer to play the princess role.”

“Cool, cool. What are you gonna say to the others?” 

Roman had thought about coming out scenarios a million times before, some more dramatic than the others. “I’ll probably just...tell them. Maybe when we’re having dinner tonight, I’ll just...rip off the bandaid.” Easier said than done, she knew, but she had Virgil, at least, to help out. 

“You got any makeup?” Virgil asked suddenly. “I just thought, y’know, it’d make you feel a bit nicer. I mean, with a dress like that you should totally go for the whole look.” 

Roman’s heart swelled in her chest. “I’m totally incompetent at makeup. I’ve tried before, it just...never worked out.”

Virgil grinned. “Well lucky for you, you’ve got me, right?” 

“You...you would really do that for me?” Roman asked, resisting the urge to wrap him up in a hug. Virgil nodded, ushering her into the seat at her vanity. “Maybe a more casual look for now? I don’t wanna go all out before I’m even...out.”

“Perfect.” Virgil got to work quickly, applying eyeshadows with tickling brushes and soft lipstick. He covered Roman’s eyes at any slight glance in the mirror, and when Roman’s eyes finally opened, he felt real again. “You look gorgeous,” Virgil said softly. “They’ll love you.”

Roman’s lips were agape when she turned to Virgil. “Can...can I hug you?” 

“Of course.”

The hug they exchanged was boa constrictor tight, but neither minded in the euphoria of it all. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“No problem.”


End file.
